Love and Revenge
by Akukaze
Summary: kagura is dead. sesshomaru has gone to avenge her death. but y? SessKagura rated r for later chapters
1. Sesshomaru's feelings

Ok this is my first fanfic. I hope everyone likes it! ENJOY!!!!!!

Chapter 1: Sesshomaru's feelings

Sesshomaru fell to his knees. He could not stand any longer. He was badly hurt.

"Damn you, Naraku." He screamed out knowing this would be his last and final battle.

Just a few miles away Inuyasha and his gang stopped for a short break in an open field. Kagome looked up to see Jaken running towards them.

"Half-demon Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru needs your help. He went to battle Naraku on his own. He is badly wounded. I do not think he can defeat Naraku alone especial in his condition." He said nervously. _Oh Lord Sesshomaru, why did you have to fall in love with that stupid wind demon, Kagura? _Jaken thought tohimself.

"Did Sesshomaru go to avenge Kagura's death?" Asked Miroku.

"Why would Sesshomaru do that?" Sango asked.

"Well, when Kagura died he did try to save her with Tensagia. Perhaps, he might have some un known feelings for her." Miroku replied.

"Sesshomaru, feelings? Yeah, right." Inuyasha laughed.

"I don't know, Inuyasha. He did save Rin's life. Your father gave him the Tensagia so he would learn to care about humans, half demons, and demons lower than him. Maybe he has learned to care for Rin and Kagura." Kagome stated.

Inuyasha smacked the side of his face. "Myoga is back again."

"So nice to see you again, Inuyasha." Myoga said standing up in Inuyasha's palm.

"What do you want Myoga?" Inuyasha growled through his teeth.

"I merely wanted to tell you that before Kagura died she had asked Sesshomaru many times to free her from Naraku. She had hoped either you or Sesshomaru would kill him, but since Sesshomaru is a much stronger and wiser demon, she asked him. You see Naraku held her heart in his hand. He could kill her at any time with a little squeeze; however, no one else could kill her. Before she died, Naraku gave her back her heart and gave her freedom, but then killed her. Perhaps, Sesshomaru felt guilty for not saving her."

"Inuyasha, will you help him or not?" Jaken yelled becoming impatient.

"First you must tell me did my half brother love Kagura?" Inuyasha asked desperate to know the truth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura ran as fast as she could away from Naraku's castle. The farther she got the less her heart burned with pain. She had disobeyed him again. This time he was really mad. She just knew he was going to kill her. Her eyes were so filled with tears she could not she where she was going, but she knew where her feet were leading her. If see were to die she wanted to see him one last time and tell him everything. She had to tell him she loved him. She had to tell him he was beautiful and his eyes so cold and empty were somehow full of emotion they hypnotized her. She wanted to be with him, but now she never could.

So deep in thought Kagura did not notice a branch in front of her it hit her in the face leaving a small cut on her cheek. Then she tripped on a rock falling face first in the dirt. She sat up against a tree crying uncontrollably. She just sat there crying for a long time, until she heard footsteps coming towards her. It was him. The demon lord she had fallen in love with.

_Come on Kagura pull yourself together. Do not let him see you like this. _She thought to herself.

Preview: Inuyasha comes to help Sesshomaru. Naraku has created another incarnation. But wait a minute isn't that...........................


	2. Naraku's trick

Sorry it took so long for an update! I had writers block! I had no idea where to take the story but this is what I came up with! It's another short chapter but I hope to make the chapters longer eventually!

Again, i'm sorry for the delay!

Read and review plz!

Enjoy

Chapter 2: Naraku's trick

Kagura stood up just as Sesshomaru came into view. She looked into his amber eyes and slid down against the tree again as her eyes flooded w/ tears. She didn't need to say a word he knew what was wrong. Sesshomaru sat down beside her trying to tell himself it was not of his concern, but deep down he wanted it to be. He wrapped his arms around Kagura, and she put her head against his chest. She turned her head, put her lips against his ear, and whispered, "Sesshomaru I love you".

She lowered her head thinking she would not get a response, but then Sesshomaru put his hand underneath her chin lifting her head so he could look into her eyes.

"I love you too, Kagura". He said somewhat shocked his cold heart was able to open up to this lower demon and admit it.

He pulled Kagura closer towards him pressing his lips against hers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Flashback

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru struggled to get to his feet as he staring straight into Naraku's eyes with a deep hatred.

"Oh Sesshomaru, just give up already. It's useless ya know, trying to kill me all alone," Naraku laughed.

"Really? How about with my help?" Inuyasha shouted coming up behind Sesshomaru and pulling his tetsusagia out.

"Prepare to die, Naraku." He said using the wind scar to attack Naraku, but Naraku dodged his attack.

"Would you like to meet a friend of mine, Sesshomaru? I really do think you will like her." Naraku asked, just as a woman appeared. She was very thin, had red eyes, black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and she had a fan in her hand.

Sesshomaru eyes dilated and began to tear. "Holy shit!" Inuyasha mumbled quietly to himself. "Kagura, you're alive. How did... How did you...," Sesshomaru said.

"I knew you would like her, but she is not who you think she is. She may look like her but I erased her memories. She doesn't know who you are." Naraku stated.

_Who is this man Sesshomaru? Why does he seem so familiar? _Kagura thought to herself.

Sesshomaru started to run towards Kagura. He could feel a sharp pain from his injuries, but he kept running. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Naraku stated to run after him, but Inuyasha stepped in front of him to block him.

"Going somewhere?" He asked. Nakaru looked at all sides of him noticing Inuyasha's friends had surrounded him.

"'Bout time you guys got here." Inuyasha said.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had taken Kagura to the very place that they shared their first kiss. Being a very stubborn person, she had been kicking and screaming the whole way. When Sesshomaru set her down on her feet, she was prepared to give him a little piece of her mind. However, just before she did, he put his hands around her waist, pulled her closer to him, and gently pressed her lips against hers. As he pulled away Kagura was left speechless forgetting all about the argument she was about to pursue.

"I love you, Kagura. Don't you remember me? Don't you remember that this very place is where you told me you loved me and we shared our 1st kiss?" Sesshomaru said hoping his kiss would have jolted her memory.

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here?" Kagura said still looking a little dazed.

"You don't remember me at all?"

"No." Kagura felt deep pain in her chest not physical pain, but emotion pain.

"Would you like to remember your past?" Sesshomaru said releasing her from his grasp.

Kagura nodded her head yes and then followed Sesshomaru deep into the forest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time: Sesshomaru and Kagura get some alone time. (Besides Rin and Jaken of course! ) Possibly lemon! I haven't decided yet!


	3. Kagura's memory

Ok. I have to apologize for taking so long to update. I can admit it, I'M LAZY! However, I will promise to finish this story. I won't leave you guys hanging.

- Thanks so much for being patient with me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She followed the silver-haired stranger deep into the forest, until they came to a clearing. There she saw a small human girl picking pink flowers. She was in an orange and yellow dress and had her hair pulled to the side in a pony. When the girl saw her, she quickly jumped up and wrapped her arms around Kagura's waist hugging her tightly. Kagura jumped slightly. _What the hell? Why is this child hugging me? _

"Kagura it's so great to see you again. I could tell Lord Sesshomaru has been lonely without you," the small girl squealed. (A/N Sesshomaru never had the heart to tell Rin about her death)

_She knows me too. You think I would recognize that adorable smile._

"Rin, Kagura isn't feeling too well. Please go help Jaken find some wood for a fire." Sesshomaru said interrupting Kagura's thoughts.

_Rin. Rin. Rin Why does that sound so familiar? _She repeated the name in her head, the name sounding more and more familiar with each time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura sat under a tree, Sesshomaru beside her holding her hand. They watched and laughed (A/N Major OOC for Sesshomaru) as Rin chased Jaken around trying to tickle him. Everything seemed so peaceful, but just then a dark cloud lowered from the sky. Sesshomaru looked over to see the fear in Kagura's eyes.

"Rin, Jaken get over here," he yelled knowing Naraku would kill either of them if he had the opportunity. He knew losing Rin would make him weak. As Naraku came into sight, he said "Don't worry Sesshomaru, I'm not here for you. I'm here to take back what's mine, and to put an end to these little meetings of yours."

"Kagura can do as she wishes I didn't tell her to come. She came all on her own, so if you wish for her to not see me then I suggest you talk to her," Sesshomaru said getting up and leading Rin and Jaken away.

Kagura joined Naraku and went back to the castle all the way thinking about what Sesshomaru had said.

_Did he really mean that? He made it sound like I'm stalking him or something. I may of chosen to come, but he choose to let me stay and to hold me hand. What do I really expect it is Sesshomaru we are talking about._

When they reached the castle, Naraku dragged her to his room and threw her on the floor. "How many times do I have to tell you? You are mine and I will not allow you to see him again," he yelled.

He looked down at Kagura, crying on the floor, looking so weak and helpless. He took advantage of the situation, slamming his body on top of hers and forcing her into a rough kiss. Kagura kicked and screamed trying to get him to stop, but cold, heartless Naraku wouldn't listen. He quickly removed her clothing and under garment from her still struggling body. Then removed his own. He bit her neck drawing blood, as he shoved his hard penis inside her. She screamed louder, which just made him thrust faster until he came. When he was through, he put on his cloths and left Kagura alone crying and bleeding on the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END FLASHBACK

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura fell to her knees, hand in her hands and eyes squeezed shut. Sesshomaru patted her back asking her if she was ok. Kagura kept shaking her head no and layed back in grass crying.

Next time: Kagura tells Sesshomaru about her memory and he reminds her of something else that happened.


End file.
